captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel (film)
Captain Marvel is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. The movie is set to be released on March 8, 2019. Synopsis :Based on the Marvel comic character first appearing in 1968, the story follows Carol Danvers as she becomes one of the universe’s most powerful heroes when Earth is caught in the middle of a galactic war between two alien races. Plot To be added Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Djimon Hounsou as Korath *Lee Pace as Ronan *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Annette Bening as To-be-confirmed character *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Colin Ford as Steve Danvers *Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers *Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Robert Kazinsky as a to-be-confirmed character *Ana Ayora as a to-be-confirmed character *Chuku Modu as to-be-confirmed character Appearances Locations *Earth **New Orleans, Louisiana **Mojave Desert, California **Los Angeles, California **Fresno, California **Sacramento, California *Torfa *Hala *Skrullos *Quantum Realm Events *Kree-Skrull War Items *Transmitter Pager Vehicles *Starforce's Ship *F-15E *F-22 Raptor *Quinjet Sentient Species *Humans *Kree *Skrulls Creatures *Goose Organizations *United States Air Force *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Los Angeles Police Department *Kree Empire **Starforce *Skrull Empire *Blockbuster Video Mentioned To be added Gallery Screenshots Captain Marvel (film) 01.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 02.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 03.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 04.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 05.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 08.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 09.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 10.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 11.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 12.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 13.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 14.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 15.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 16.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 17.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 19.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 20.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 21.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 22.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 24.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 25.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 26.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 27.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 28.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 29.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 30.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 31.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 32.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 33.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 34.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 35.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 36.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 37.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 39.jpg Coulson CM.png Captain Marvel (film) 40.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 41.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 42.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 43.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 44.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 46.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 47.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 48.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 49.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 50.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 51.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 52.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 53.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 54.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_55.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_56.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_57.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_58.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_59.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 60.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_61.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_62.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_63.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_64.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_65.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_66.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_67.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_68.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_69.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_70.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_71.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_73.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_74.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_75.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_76.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_77.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_78.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_80.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_81.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_82.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_83.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_84.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_85.jpg Captain_Marvel_Mask_1.png Captain_Marvel_Mask_2.png Captain_Marvel_Mask_3.png Captain_Marvel_(film)_86.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_87.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_88.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_89.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_90.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_91.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_92.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_93.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_94.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_95.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_96.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_97.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_99.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_100.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_101.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_102.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_103.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 104-2.0.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_104.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_105.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_106.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_107.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_108.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_109.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_110.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_111.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_112.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_113.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_114.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_115.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_116.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_117.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_118.jpg Promotional Captain Marvel EW 06.jpg Captain Marvel EW 05.jpg Untitled-34.jpg Captain_Marvel_Rock_the_Vote.jpg 75013.jpg CapMarvelMohawk.jpg Captain Marvel EW Cover.jpg Captain Marvel (film) Logo.jpg zymfmlz0sk621.jpg DvV5o_1WoAA2iH_.jpeg DvbtqPnXQAAIGrd.jpg DvbtqPrWkAA2RCm.jpg DvbtWsUWoAElWsr.jpg DvbtWsVWsAAp3fb.jpg DvbvCbHX0AE5Bb1.jpg DvhGzhpWsAAOl8x.jpeg DvhGyn5WkAAotYa.jpeg DvhG0LZXgAEvnmU.jpeg Captain_Marvel_Wall_Poster_2.jpg Captain_Marvel_Wall_Poster_3.jpg Captain_Marvel_Wall_Poster_4.jpg CapMarvelpromoart.jpg Captainmarvelpromoart.jpg CaptMarvelPromo.jpg CaptMarvelPromoArt2.jpg Concept Art CapMarvBest.jpg Skrull-concept-art-captain-marvel.jpg IMG_2967.jpg IMG_2969.jpg IMG_2968.jpg Behind the Scenes Screenshot_20181115-202524.jpg Screenshot_20181115-202537.jpg Screenshot_20181115-202458.jpg Brie_Larson_BTS_9.jpg Fury-cm4_(1).jpg Fury_cm1.jpg Merchandise Captain Marvel toys 1.jpg Binary toy.png Brie_Larson_figure.jpg Talos_Legends.jpg Walt_lawson_figure.jpg Nick_FUry_Legends_2.jpg DtRColAXQAIy6U9.jpeg DtRCoFtXoAAG2DP.jpeg Screenshot 20181130-104810.jpg DtRA-AuXoAEuV6r.jpg DtRA-JcW0AAgWq8.jpg DtRA-SrWoAEdAJR.jpg DtRKiYHWsAInrb3.jpg DtRKxRyXoAkenXO.jpg DtRKxR7WkAE46jH.jpg DtRKiYLXgAAf1fo.jpg DtRKiYMXgAUuZAw.jpg DtOmxLPW0AUI6Ea.jpg Videos Trailer= Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 |-|Tv Spots= Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Born Free” TV Spot |-|Behind the Scenes= Captain Marvel ET Visits the Set With Star Brie Larson! (Exclusive)